


Midnight Secrets

by seventhfantasy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Non-Despair AU, cute detective too, cute gambler, just girlfriends being girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhfantasy/pseuds/seventhfantasy
Summary: Celestia asks a favor of Kyoko, who discovers something new about her in the process. Celegiri. Fluff! Non-Despair AU.





	Midnight Secrets

It was a sleepover. Kyoko and Celestia sat in the gambler's dorm, at a table littered with cards from the night of games and conversation. It was getting successfully late, and both of them were tired and out of card games to play. Kyoko was almost too tired to go back to her dorm for the night, but had planned on doing so anyway, if Celestia had not looked her in the eyes and said,

“Won't you stay the night? I don't want to sleep alone.” How could the detective refuse her girlfriend? A light blush spread across Kyoko's face, who nodded readily. Celestia smiled in response. “I'll go get undressed, then.” The gambler stood up and disappeared into the bathroom. Kyoko guessed she should also undress. She had specific pajamas, but knew that she couldn't run all the way back to her dorm to change. So she took off her jacket and boots, untied her hair, unbuttoned the collar of her shirt, and loosened her tie. It was comfortable that way, so much that she had fallen asleep multiple times in such a fashion, when dead-tired after a long case.

She stretched and looked around. The room was of course gothic-lolita themed. Kyoko didn't exactly understand the style but appreciated its class. Black and red was always a nice combination. And anything related to Celestia she couldn't help liking. The detective sat softly on the bed, as the two did occasionally when spending time in the room. The sweet, dark fragrance of Celestia's perfume lifted from the bed, and Kyoko basked in it. She had never spent the night with Celestia before. For a minute she sensed anxiety, but the comfort of Celestia's room removed it. Now that she thought about it, she had never slept in the same bed with anyone before. Her heart was beating faster again. She wasn't sure if she was scared or excited. It was such a small thing really, but she was a very distant person, and had been that way most of her life. Any sort of close contact was rare and new for her.

The bathroom door opened. Kyoko straightened up, and turned around. She double-took, her eyes failing to understand who was in front of her. They widened to get a better look. Celestia was wearing a simple black gown with white highlights. It was elegant and somehow fitting of the decor around her. But that wasn't the confusing part. Celestia's hair was short. Much shorter than she had ever seen. Kyoko had heard other classmates joke that Celestia's drill-like hair was fake, but she hadn't even considered the thought. It was a cute sort of bob. The detective burned red.

Meanwhile, Celestia had already walked over and sat down on the bed next to her. As she got incredibly close, Kyoko noticed even more. Celestia wasn't nearly as pale anymore. In fact, she had an incredible amount of freckles that spread from the bridge of her nose to her cheeks. Kyoko couldn't stop staring. Celestia looked over and noticed her.

“What?”

“Your hair is short.”

“Of course. You didn't think I could realistically style my hair that way, did you?”

“N-no, but... it's cute. You look really cute with short hair.” The gambler smiled lightly and looked away.

“Don't joke, Kyoko.”

“No, I mean it. Seriously... and you have freckles too. Why do you hide them?”

“Because they're unsightly, is all. I can't call myself the Queen of Liars when I look ripe for bullying.” Celestia looked back at Kyoko, who was still staring. A look of shock and happiness was somehow plastered on detective's face, which had become incredibly red. Celestia had never seen her blush like that before. The detective couldn't even suppress the smile on her face. “Wait, are you truly not joking? Even you couldn't fake that sort of look...”

“I'm not faking, I'm just so surprised. I've never seen you like this before.” Kyoko, who was previously sitting on the edge of the bed, now fully climbed in to come even closer. She stared deep into Celestia's charming red eyes, and her cute face and hair. She loved everything she saw even more than before. The urge to kiss her girlfriend was incredibly strong.

“I wish you would calm down, it isn't such a big deal,” Celestia murmured, looking away with a face tinted red. With no makeup, it was impossible to mask her embarrassment.

“It is a big deal, I actually feel quite honored right now...” Kyoko said with a joking smile. She inched over to Celestia's side. The gambler avoided her gaze. “Taeko?” Instinctively, Celestia turned her head.

“Yes?” Her question was caught with Kyoko's lips, who kissed her passionately. Celestia was surprised, but melted into the kiss. The detective pulled Celestia close and ran her gloved hands softly through her hair, prompting Celestia to rest her hands on Kyoko's hips. The two were locked in this kiss for a minute, before Kyoko removed herself and began to leave soft kisses along Celestia's face. “Kyoko... what are you doing...?” she murmured, still catching her breath from their kiss.

“Your freckles are really cute, I want to kiss them all...” The gambler grumbled, but enjoyed the kisses and held onto Kyoko, who began down her neck and tended to the few freckles on Celestia's shoulder that went uncovered by her gown.

“You're being quite affectionate today,” she remarked softly. Kyoko looked up at Celestia's vulnerable, blushing face. Something she would never see outside of this room. Concluding that she had already done more than she would in a normal situation, she left the kissing at that.

“I know, I can't exactly help it.” The gambler smiled and looked down.

“Are you saying it's my fault then?”

“Possibly.” Celestia sighed and fell gently into Kyoko's chest. The detective wrapped her arms around her, and the two sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Celestia closed her eyes.

“We ought to be going to sleep now...”

“...I hardly feel like sleeping anymore,” Kyoko replied quietly. “But you're right.” After about a minute more of reluctance, the two brought themselves to climb under the covers. The beds at Hope's Peak were oversized, so there was plenty of room for both. Celestia snuggled up to Kyoko, who once again remembered she had never slept in a bed with someone before. But she realized she didn't need to know anything, and just laid there, embracing her girlfriend. Warmth spread across their bodies, both from the covers and being together. Though much could be said, it wasn't needed. The two understood each other perfectly, and laid comfortably until in one way or the other, both found themselves asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for reading! This is my first fic here, and I couldn't help but start it off with some good Celegiri. I heard it was rarepair week or something like that? I think I'm just in time! If you have any comments, concerns, or questions, please let me know in the comments! Thank you!


End file.
